zoom_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble with Commercials
Main Plot Kid Idol's Trevor moves back to 27 Jamville (his old home) for a while and likes to watch TV before he does his Homework! His Favorite Shows are Dora the Explorer, SpongeBob, Sesame Street, and Yo Gabba Gabba. But he loves Commercials including Cereal, Candy, and Disneyland! Trevor LOVES Disneyland and mentions that Caroline's Sister wished to go to Disney World but died and missed her Trip. Trevor loves SpongeBob and wishes to Guest Star on a Episode! Due to Trevor's struggle with acute lymphoblastic leukemia – a life-threatening medical condition –he needed a courageous inspiration. So Kids Wish Network® volunteers stepped into action. Squidward surprised Trevor by visiting 27 personally to let offer Trevor his third acting job. Trevor takes off to Tybee Island with his mother and brother to start filming. “trip to Tybee Island for filming was the first trip that was just for fun and just the three of us,” Kari says. “It was the first trip 1st son and I didn’t have to worry about anything.” At the voice set, Trevor takes a look his named displayed on his trailer. He goes to wardrobe and chooses a Surfer for the part. Then, he watches the stars, Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbake rehearse a scene. Now it’s his chance in front of the camera as they film a scene. Shy at first, Trevor stays brave and follows his instruction from the director closely. With a close-up shot of Trevor– that appears in the finished episode– filming wraps up for the day. The cast and crew then surprise Trevor with an SpongeBob doll autographed by Tom Kenny along with several other SpongeBob goodies. But time with his SpongeBob friends isn’t over. He reunites with them at the premiere of the 100th Episode (in which he was in). “He had the hugest smile when he saw himself doing a voiceover,” Kari says. “Of course, I cried.” Trevor and his family have an extra reason to celebrate though: Trevor finished her leukemia treatments one month before. His Kids Wish Network experience gave her the strength to keep fighting. When he returns home to Jamville, Trevor has another premiere of his own. A movie theater hosts a special screening. Trevor and Jamal need a Babysitter so who does Kari call? The Cast of ZOOM! Lucky, Noreen does the Job. Watching the New Scooby-Doo Movies; A Show with Guest Stars such as Dick Van Dyke, the Addams Family, Sonny and Cher, and Batman and Robin, the Boys want Grandma to babysit but she can't, Noreen can. When Noreen arrives, Trevor asks her if he can get a DVD of those "New Stupid Poo Movies" while the Boys watch Scooby-Doo's Crossover with Josie and the Pussycats. Noreen hates the New Scooby-Doo Movies, especially their Crossover with Phyllis Diller! Power Rangers are innapropriate for the Boys and Noreen gets Pasta for them that was in a Commercial! And gets everything they wanted while they watch the Harlem Globetrotters Episode of the new Scooby Doo Movies. Category:Books Category:Noreen Books